


kiss me goodbye and sleep

by leanelian



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanelian/pseuds/leanelian
Summary: Ау, где Пати Пойзона не убивают, а стирают ему память, и он становится пугалом.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	kiss me goodbye and sleep

— Стойте, оставьте его, — раздаётся строгий голос.  
— Но Корс?   
— Я сказал доставить его живым, — зло отвечает высокий человек в плаще, указывая на красноволосого паренька.  
— Лучше убейте сразу, я ничего вам не скажу, — говорит тот и пытается незаметно дотянуться до белого бластера, валяющегося на полу недалеко от него, краем глаза видя тихо выскальзывающих на улицу друзей. Так будет лучше. Но пальцы не успевают дотянуться до оружия, парня за плечи поднимают и уводят.  
***   
— Ты хорошо справляешься с моими заданиями, Джордан, — спокойно говорит черноволосая женщина на высоких каблуках, удовлетворённо кивая.  
— Я рад, мисс, — отвечает парень с такими же черными как смоль волосами.  
— Не стоит так официально, что ты. Но у меня есть ещё одно задание для тебя. Самое серьёзное и важное. Ты отправишься на него один. Слышал что-нибудь о Кайфоломах?  
***  
Маскировка. Он просто отшельник. Заблудившийся отшельник, которого выдает лишь бластер под длинной кофтой. Ему не доложили каким образом их выследили, да и это не его дело. У него есть задание и он его выполнит.   
Стучится в непримечательную лачугу среди пустыни. На двери открывается окошко.  
— Пароль, — пауза. — Пати?! — дверь сразу открывается, за ней оказывается высокий парень с огромной копной кудрявых волос. Несколько секунд он медлит, но потом набрасывается на черноволосого с объятьями. Бесшумный выстрел в упор мгновенно убивает его.  
В сердце черноволосого что-то обрывается, когда он спускает курок и оттаскивает д̶р̶у̶г̶а̶ тело туда, где его будет не видно.  
— Что тут… Джерард?! — глаза светловолосого парня расширяются не то от страха, не то неожиданности. Рядом с ним ещё один. На тумбе бластер, так что черноволосый аккуратен. Он не понимает, что за именами его называют. Это кодовые слова? Сейчас кто-то из них застрелит его? Но этого не происходит.  
— Где ты блять был?.. — сипло спрашивает невысокий парень, вставая со старого цветастого дивана. — Ёбаных три года.  
— Стоп, а где Джет? Пойзон ты онемел что ли?  
— Я… — цветные картинки мигали перед глазами парня словно калейдоскоп так, что кружилась голова и тот не мог вымолвить не слова.  
— Схожу посмотрю, где он копается, — говорит светловолосый, направляясь к двери. — Надо же отпраздновать твоё возвращение.  
В сердце вновь что-то обрывается, когда выстрел в спину поражает б̶р̶а̶т̶а̶ цель.  
— Что ты блять делаешь?! — вскрикивает парень, выбивая из рук черноволосого бластер и отбрасывая его в другой конец комнаты. — Ты свихнулся?!  
— Откуда вы меня знаете? — приказным тоном спрашивает тот, игнорируя вопросы.  
— Ты издеваешься, ты точно издеваешься… Ты только что убил брата. Блять, да ты убил Майки! Что с тобой сделали? Или ты не тот за кого себя выдаешь?   
Но черноволосый уже не мог слушать. Казалось что голова сейчас взорвется, а из глаз и ушей пойдёт кровь. Картинки появлялись и исчезали, сменяли друг друга в бесконечном мучительном немом кино. Парень схватился за голову, падая на колени и стараясь не потерять сознание.  
— Что случилось? — обеспокоенный голос.  
— Не приближайся.  
Спустя мгновение, когда бесконечное кино наконец закончилось, опираясь на стену, чтобы удержать равновесие, черноволосый поднялся на ноги.  
— Рассказывай всё. Всё обо мне. Если это действительно я.  
— Хорошо, как хочешь. Ты Пати Пойзон, то есть Джерард. Майки, — говорит тот, на секунду оборачиваясь к двери, и тяжело продолжает. — Майки твой брат. Мы защищали Девочку, ты не помнишь? Что они с тобой сделали?  
— Говори дальше, — вместо ответа говорит черноволосый, потирая руками лицо.  
— В один день, больше трёх лет назад, когда Девочку забрал СЛЕП, нам пришлось проникнуть в их главное здание. Ты, я, Джет и Кобра. Всё сразу пошло не очень гладко, но нам всем удалось выбраться, кроме… — слова давались тяжело, в голове был ком из неприятных воспоминаний. — Ты остался там, отвлекая пугал и дракулойдов. Мы думали, они тебя убили.  
"Джордан, ты же помнишь про своё задание? Ты задерживаешься." — раздалось в наушнике черноволосого.   
— Я не… Я не Джерард… и никогда им не был, — отвечает он, поднимая взгляд.  
— У тебя на правом бедре шрам от неудачного выстрела дракулойда, я прав?  
— Да, — неверяще отвечает черноволосый, невольно касаясь шрама через ткань джинс.  
— Они стёрли тебе память.  
— Я не верю тебе, ты хочешь втереться ко мне в доверие, да? — строго говорит он, подрываясь к брастеру на тумбочке, но его "соперник" его опережает, откидывая оружие в сторону, парни сталкиваются плечами. Черноволосый бьёт первым, разбивая второму парню губу, за что сам получает в скулу и по ноге. Драка катиться по комнате сметая все что можно и нельзя, один из них поднимает бластер, и вот уже черноволосый прижимает к стене своего соперника, приставляя дуло к его шее и тяжело дыша.   
— Раз уж мы в такой ситуации, напомню тебе ещё кое-что, — со злостью бросает парень. — Помнишь, как признавался мне в любви? Как клялся отдать за меня жизнь? Как Джет и Кобра застукали нас в машине? А я вот помню.  
— Заткнись, — зло рычит парень.  
— Сам блять заткнись, — говорит он, резко притягивая черноволосого за кофту и впиваясь в его губы своими разбитыми в кровь, цепляясь пальцами за смольные пряди волос, которые сам когда-то красил в красный, всё ещё чувствуя бластер приставленный к шее.  
Кажется, сердце совсем умирает, когда смерть настигает л̶ю̶б̶о̶в̶н̶и̶к̶а̶ последнюю цель.  
Черноволосый оседает на пол рядом с ещё теплым телом. Ещё один выстрел и всё закончится.


End file.
